Avatar Christmas Carols
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Summary inside. These are parodies of various Christmas carols. First up- DECK THE HALLS!
1. Bend The Halls

1**Iiiiiiiiiiit's Christmastime! Since it's 12 days until Christmas, I will be making a parody every until then. First up- DECK THE HALLS!**

**Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon, and allo songs belong to their respective origins.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bend the halls with panda lillies, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_While the Gaang is acting silly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_The war is over, so let's party, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Winter Solstice, don't be tardy, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Sokka's making Zuko angry,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_By redecorating his throne room. _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Katara's cooking Christmas dinner, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Aang is struggling with wrapping paper,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Suki's singing Christmas carols, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Mai and Toph are in Christmas apparel, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Sing with harmony, all nations_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_With a heart of exhaltation, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? Be honest.**


	2. Hark! The Air Nomads Afar

1**Glad you guys like this fic! Next up...HARK! THE HERALD ANGELS SING!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hark! The Air Nomads afar_

_Glory to the Avatar_

_Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_All four nations reconciled_

_Joyful all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_Praise the Avatar and Fire Lord_

_For peace has finally been restored_

_Hark! The Air Nomads afar_

_Glory to the Avatar!"_

Aang walked towards the source of the singing. Katara was doing laundry. "Katara, were you singing?"

Katara blushed and turned around. "Yeah."

"That was a beautiful song." Aang smiled.

Katara smiled back. "Thanks. I just made up the words...and...the tune."

"You should do it more often." Aang suggested. Katara just smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yeah...I felt I had to add something more. Lol**


	3. We Three Kings

1**Next up is We Three Kings! Oh, and to answer a question: yes I will be doing "Twelve Days of Christmas".**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_We three kings of Avatar are_

_Bringing peace we traverse afar_

_Peace treaty signing, no more denying_

_War is better by far_

_O war that divided us all_

_Ended with Ozai's fall_

_Spiritbending, Aang was sending_

_A message to us all_

_Born a chief of the Northern Water Tribe_

_Opening the gates to send out a vibe_

_I will welcome all who_

_Are loyal and cicilized_

_O war that divided us all_

_Ended with Ozai's fall_

_Spiritbending, Aang was sending_

_A message to us all_

_Frankincense to offer have I_

_Incense owns a Deity nigh_

_Pray'r and praising, all men raising_

_Worship Him, God most high_

_O war that divided us all_

_Ended with Ozai's fall_

_Spiritbending, Aang was sending_

_A message to us all_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...I can not think of any thing more for this song. If anyone has a parody idea for the rest of this song, then PM it to me, I'll edit this chapter, and give the person credit.**


	4. Twelve Days of Christmas

1**Aaaaaahh...this is a lot harder than I thought it was. So...I'm just gonna post this last chapter, and this story will be done.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_A lemur in a pear tree_

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to m_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the eighth day of christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Eight dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal family members_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the ninth day of christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Nine singing Rough Rhinos_

_Eight dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal family members_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

_Ten Fire Nation battleships_

_Nine singing Rough Rhinos_

_Eight dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal family members_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Eleven sungi hornists_

_Ten Fire Nation battleships_

_Nine singing Rough Rhinos_

_Eight dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal family members_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_

_Twelve warriors fighting_

_Eleven sungi hornists_

_Ten Fire Nation battleships_

_Nine singing Rough Rhinos_

_Eight dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal family members_

_Seven freedom fighters_

_Six Kyoshi Warriors_

_Five gold pieces_

_Four elements_

_Three dangerous ladies_

_Two broadswords_

_And a lemur in a pear tree_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

H**ope you all enjoyed this fanfic!**


End file.
